


Cap's In Charge

by Starkvenger



Series: Billy Batson Needs More Love [8]
Category: Justice League - All Media Types, Shazam! (2019), Shazam! | Captain Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Family Dynamics, Foster Care, Found Family, Gen, Good Leader Billy Batson, Good Sibling Billy Batson, Justice League is Confused, Shazamily (DCU), Team as Family, worlds collide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24273715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkvenger/pseuds/Starkvenger
Summary: The Justice League meets Captain Marvel's other team.
Relationships: Billy Batson & Justice League, Billy Batson & Mary Bromfield & Eugene Choi & Darla Dudley & Freddy Freeman & Pedro Peña
Series: Billy Batson Needs More Love [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/732474
Comments: 15
Kudos: 552





	Cap's In Charge

**Author's Note:**

> Just realized this is kind of similar to another fic, but eh, I like it when worlds collide :3

\- - -

A Distress call from Captain Marvel is what first alerted them to the situation. That in itself was strange since the man was not one to ask for assistance— nor did he need any under normal circumstances. However, regardless of the abnormality of the situation, the league spring into action.

Upon their arrival in Fawcett City, it was obvious that a fight had taken place. Flash remarked about the various upturned trees and dented fire hydrants scattering The war-torn streets. “Looks like a bomb went off...” The scarlet speedster said as he picked up a long charred branch off the sidewalk.

“I wonder who the Captain’s been fighting,” Superman said as he glanced around the ruined square the league had landed in. Green lantern touched down in the street and scanned a blackened area on the sidewalk with his ring.

“Ring doesn’t recognize the residue. It’s either future tech...” he glanced hesitantly towards the Man of Steel. “...or magic.”

Superman let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Of course...” he muttered under his breath.

“It doesn’t matter what it is— we have to find the Captain first and foremost. Then we’ll see how we can help,” Batman said sternly, looking at his surroundings with narrowed eyes. “There’s a path of destruction that leads that way,” he said, pointing down the street towards crooked lampposts and singed asphalt.

“Let’s go.”

Flash glanced at Green Lantern, who rolled his eyes before setting off after Batman and the rest of the group. “This should be fun,” he muttered sarcastically.

An explosion came from the next street over, sending a plume of thick smoke above the buildings and into the air. A sudden black figure darted out of the tower of smoke, and an identical red figure followed quickly behind. “That must be Cap— but who- or, _what_ , the hell is he fighting?” Flash asked, screeching to a stop and glancing back at the leaders.

Superman narrowed his eyes up at the pair, watching as the two would collide and send out a shockwave before slamming against one another again. “I don’t know— but whatever it is, it’s giving Cap a run for his money.”

“Greeeaaaat... something that’s equal in strength to our number two...” Green Arrow said with a roll of his eyes. Flash smacked him on the arm before an explosion on the ground drew the group's collective attention away from the sky.

A cloud of dust billowed out from the entrance of a skyscraper. Batman and Superman tensed at the sight of two humanoid figures grappling in the dust, only to have the smaller humanoid get knocked towards them. The man landed a few feet in front of the group, cracking the asphalt beneath him. He sat up with a groan, putting a hand up to his head of dark hair.

The man looked to be about the same size as Superman, just as broad-shouldered, with tan skin and wearing what looked like a green version of the Captain's iconic uniform- complete with white and gold cape.

"You think that's funny, huh?" the guy said as he stood up, dusting his shoulder off before his hands curled into fists at his sides. "You think you're a tough guy?" he said aloud, glaring at the hulking figure amidst the building's smoke-laden entrance. The group's collective eye widened when a massive, grey-skinned mass of flesh emerged from the dust, snarling at the man in green with en elongated, slobbering mouth.

The man smirked and slammed his fist into the palm of his hand, causing lightning to crackle between them. 

"Come at me, ugly! _"_ he growled before launching himself at the creature. The monster roared and lurched forward, only to be uppercut by the green-glad guy. The pair began to grapple back and forth, the man straining against the monster before it was suddenly enveloped in lightning. The guy stumbled backward, breathing heavily. "Santa mierda, took you long enough..." he said, glancing up at another man floating above him.

This guy had lightning crackling around his forearms constantly, similar to how Cap got when he was really in the zone. He was _also_ wearing what looked like another version of Cap's uniform, this one gray, and was thinner than the green-clad guy, with spiked black hair that stood on end.

"Okay, is Cap a power ranger or something and he never told us?" Flash asked, glancing at the others as the pair took off, leaving a smoldering pile of grey gunk to steam at the building's entrance. Batman gave him a look and the speedster shut up, looking around for something to fight- only to suddenly be slammed into by a purple blur.

"Oh! I'm so sorry- I- wait, you- you're mister Flash!! Oh my goodness gracious it's amazing to meet you, sir, I just wanna-" The dark-skinned woman clad in a _purple_ version of Cap's suit babbled, confusing the poor blonde with her nonstop flow of words. "Oh wait, sorry, just a sec," she said, speeding off. Flash opened his mouth to ask just what was going on, only to suddenly be tackled to the ground by Batman. 

A pair of creatures, one with four arms protruding from its back and one with darkened, rotting flesh chased after the woman, narrowly missing the pair and swinging from between the skyscrapers and bounding atop trees. Another woman, this time wearing what looked like simply a skirted version of Cap's uniform (was Flash sense a theme here...?) chased after them, determination in her eyes as she shot through the sky and gave chase.

"Maybe we should be helping these guys?" Lantern piped up, glancing towards the hulking grey mass that had previously been electrocuted. It was beginning to get back up by now, and the brunet tensed.

Superman nodded once before taking off after the pair of ladies. Batman and Lantern focused their sights on the grey creature currently getting up while Flash glanced at Wonder Woman. She smirked at him as a large, winged figure descending upon her caught her eye and she drew her sword. A blue version of Cap Slammed into it, sending it spiraling away through the air and narrowly avoiding being slashed by Diana's sword.

"W-Wonder- you- you're-" the man stammered for a moment before shaking the stars from his eyes.

"What's going on here, blue?" Flash asked, brows furrowed in confusion. The guy glanced towards him and swallowed thickly before shaking his head.

"I uh- r-right. They're the Seven Deadly Sins. We're trying to corral their destruction and keep them from hurting anyone while Cap tries to take them out at the source," he explained, glancing towards Diana as she grappled with a large, winged beast. "That- that's Pride...Holy cow she's amazing..." he trailed off, staring at Wonder Woman slashed through the creature's wing, only to it to reform the appendage.

He shook off his wonder. "We can't do any permanent damage- they're tied to a master, and as long as that bastard's still standing, so are they," he called out to the Amazonian, getting a nod in response before the woman continued to slash through the beast.

"That gray thing over there's Sloth, Greed and Lust are being corralled by my sisters," the blue-clad man said, looking around with a calculating look. "Envy should be..." he muttered, eyes narrowed as he flew up slightly. The man was suddenly slammed into by the man in gray, sending both of them tumbling out of the air and into the dirt.

The members of the League that hadn't jumped into action, namely Batman, Flash, and Green Lantern, ran to make sure the pair was okay. 

  
"Eug- ugh, Circuit Breaker, what the hell?!" the man in blue said as he clambered up from the tangle of limbs. "I thought you and Thunder were handling Envy!" 

"The dude's stronger than he looks, okay! Besides- it doesn't help that the one _you_ were supposed to take care of decided to join the party!" the man in gray- 'Circuit Breaker' replied with a roll of his eyes. 

These two behaved more like siblings than teammates- they behaved like Jason and Tim out in the field, now that Bruce thought about it. 

Circuit Breaker glanced towards Batman, Flash, and Green Lantern and his eyes widened slightly before they went back towards the man in blue. "Seriously?! You used Cap's communicator to call the Justice League!? You know he didn't want to call them in for this!" he said, shoving the blonde angrily.

"Yeah well doesn't know whats good for hi-"  
  
  


"Boys, shut your traps and keep the Sins from hurting people!" one of the women- the one wearing a skirted version of Captain Marvel's usual uniform, yelled from the air, glaring between the pair before dodging an assault from a putrid green monster.

The man in blue glanced at Circuit Breaker before looking back at the group. "It's all we can do. Until Captain Marvel takes down the Sin's host, they can't be sent back to where they belong," He said, floating up into the air. "You can lend a hand if you want- Gods know we need it."

The pair vanished in a blue and grey blur respectively, popping up on other ends of the battlefield and attempting to wrestle the grotesque monsters out of the sky or off of buildings.

"These people are weird-" Flash said, hand curling into a fist. "But you heard 'em, let's lend 'em a hand," he said with a smirk, before vanishing in a red blur himself. Green Lantern rolled his eyes and glanced at Bruce.

"We should probably find a way to help Cap."

"Already on it. You help Diana," Bruce said before taking off in the direction he'd last seen what he could only assume was Captain Marvel.

\- - -

"You're _weak_ , boy. Divvying up your powers to those who aren't deemed worthy- it's like cutting out a part of yourself. You aren't at your full strength, child," Black Adam growled, a sneer on his face as he faced off against Captain Marvel.

"You have no idea what me and my family are capable of, Adam," Cap replied, hands coiled into fists and ready to fight. The demigods floated far above the burning city, away from the wreckage the sins were creating. The raven was thankful his siblings were there to corral them- there was no way he'd be able to do this on his own.

"Tt. _Family_. Your love is a weakness, boy- you will never know _true_ strength as long as it has a place in your bleeding heart," Adam snarled.

Cap shook his head, a smirk on his face as lightning crackled around his forearms. "You should really know this by now Adam... my family- my _love_ isn't a weakness. It's a strength, dude. They push me to be better- push me to my full potential," he said, causing the man in front of him to duck his head and glare at Marvel.

"You insolent whelp- I'll _show_ you strength!" 

Adam launched himself at Captain Marvel with a roar, and the man narrowly avoided his attack- ducking out of the way of his fists. Adam grabbed hold his cape and spun, swinging the champion in circles before launching him down towards the ground. Cap was sent sailing through the air, wind whistling in his ears as he dropped faster than a stone.

He slammed into the asphalt streets below, creating a shockwave that shattered windows and broke trees at their trunks. Cap lay in a crater, wincing in pain before Adam suddenly plowed his heels into Cap's sternum, effectively knocking the wind out of him with a wheeze.

The ancient Egyptian laughed, a crooked smile on his face as he lifted Cap up by his throat and gripped him tightly. "Captain, Captain, Captain. Naivety suits you," he said with a grin. "It makes you easier to _kill_ ," his grip tightened around Marvel's throat, the demigod bringing his hands up to claw at Adam's arm.

"BACK OFF!" 

Adam was suddenly slammed into, causing him to release Cap and drop him to the ground. Freddy was floating in his place, snarl on his face as he glared daggers at Adam. His brother turned towards him and helped him up, giving him a once over. "You okay?" he asked before Adam's cry of rage could be heard and the pair whipped their heads towards him.

"I'll be fine- contain the Sins!" Cap said, eyes wide as Adam rocketed towards them.

"They'll be fine- the League's helpin' us out."

"THE WHAT!?!?"

"Focus, Cap!" 

Marvel growled at his brother before turning his attention towards Adam. Lightning continued to crackle around his forearms as he brought them up. _"ERECTOS NOCTUM!"_ he yelled, bringing up a shimmering golden forcefield between them and the raging demigod. 

Adam slammed into the barrier, cracking the wall as Cap set his jaw and glanced at Freddy. "You called the League. You called them and deliberately went against my order!" he said angrily, glaring at the blonde.

"They can help-"

"Not against _this!"_ Cap yelled as the barrier fractured more. Adam slammed against it with a roar, and the demigod glanced at his dark reflection. "The League and magic _do not mix_ , Voltage, There are too many variables!"

"We'll help out a best we can, Captain," the sudden voice coming from behind the brothers caught their attention. Cap felt a pit of dread pool in his stomach at the sight of Batman behind them. 

"Batman-"

"Jut tell us what needs to be done."

Marvel blinked, glancing back at the barrier. It couldn't take much more. One more good hit, and that thing was coming down. "I need to take down Black Adam. He's harboring Wrath inside him, and because of that we aren't evenly matched anymore," he said, leaving out the bit where he also wasn't at full strength with his siblings helping him out in the field. "We have to draw it out, then- then I got him."

"Alright- and this Black Adam- he has the same powerset as you?" Batman asked.

"Yeah. And no moral compass."

" _Fantastic_."

Cap turned towards Freddy with a stern look on his face. "Round up the Sins with Thunder and Circuit Breaker, get them all in one place. Tell Mary and Flashbang to do the same. Batman and I will try to draw out Wrath- work with the League and listen to what they have to say, but go with your gut, Voltage," he said with a sudden smirk. 

"And I am totally getting you back for this, just so you know," he said, patting the blonde's shoulder. Freddy sighed and nodded, glancing at Batman before taking off.

Cap touched down onto the street, falling into a defensive position as the barrier fractured even more. "We make him angry enough, and Wrath will come out of him to fight us itself," Cap said, glaring at the raging demigod. "He has the same strength as me and Superman combined, so don't let him hit you- and...he doesn't rely upon it, but he _can_ do magic."

Batman looked at the man, staring hard at his tight features. "You make a good leader, Captain. A better one than I would've assumed."

Captain Marvel smirked. "Well, you know what they say about assumptions."

The golden barrier shattered, sending shards of golden magic everywhere before they dissipated into thin air. Black Adam shot towards Marvel, slamming into the man and driving him backward several feet. Cap caught the man by the fists, digging his feet into the ground holding him back- just barely.

"What's w-wrong, Adam? Did a little bit of- ngh- magic get in your way?" he asked with a pained smirk, knowing he was better skilled at magic than the man before him. Adam had always relied on brute strength, and while Billy had too, at first, he'd been taught that his magic could be just as strong of a force for him to use.

He felt warmth coil in his forearms and pushed back against Adam's strength, the irises of his eyes flashing gold as his magic flows through them.

Adam roared, a fire igniting in the elder man's eyes as he pushed harder against Marvel. Just when he felt like his arms were going to give out, a Batarang exploded against Adam's back, causing him to cry out and turn towards the projectile angrily.

"Insolent mortal! I'll teach you not to provoke a _God!"_ he yelled, moving to launch himself at Batman- only for Cap to grab hold of his leg and tear him back. 

"Ah, ah, ah, you haven't unlocked that character yet!"

The raven slammed adam down into the street before tossing him up into the air and launching himself upward. Adam righted himself in the air and snarled at Cap, grappling with the man in the air. 

"What's _wrong_ Adam?! Mad a little kid's getting the better of you?!" Cap asked with a grin, tearing himself away from the demigod and breathing heavily. Adam roared, twitching as a shadow crossed his face, morphing it into a grotesque creature before Adam regained control of it once more. "Uh-oh, looks like someone's havin' a little bit of trouble keepin' the dog in its _cage!"_

Captain Marvel narrowly dodged Adam as he launched for him in the air, taking off back towards the streets below. He needed back-up for this- more than just Batman, he needed his family.

"Comin' in hot!" he yelled out, soaring through the air and rocketing towards the clearing where his siblings and the League had corralled the sins. They were busy keeping them together in a group and not letting any of them too far- Green Lantern had brought up a barrier around the heroes in an attempt to keep the monster from leaving the clearing.

"Guys!" Cap yelled out, gaining the attention of everyone in the clearing. "Winter carnival part two, come on!" he said, pausing in the air with a smirk and narrowly avoiding Adam's enraged tackle.

His siblings shared knowing glances before joining in him the air. 

"Pathetic! Your rabble of- of- of _children_ are nothing to the likes of me!" Adam roared, breathing heavily and glancing at the assembled heroes in the air. 

"Come on, Adam, we've beat your sorry ass before, we'll do it again!" Voltage yelled with a laugh. 

" _Somebody_ let his angry juice go to his head!" Circuit Breaker added with a smirk.

"Does little Teth Adam needs Wrath to help him be big and strong?" Thunder asked in a sing-song voice.

The sin inside Adam raged, pounding against the thin coils of what his Champion form could hold. It stretched out in a smoky visage, causing the demigod to twitch again. Cap smirked- they had him right where they wanted him.

"Thunder, Circuit Breaker, Flashbang- you guys get wrath out of there and down with the other sins! Keep the League from interfering!" Cap ordered as lightning began to leap around his large figure. "Mary, Voltage and I got Adam," he said, watching as the man writhed and struggled against the Sin in the air. 

_"Now!"_ he yelled, launching himself towards the man. His siblings followed suit, the younger ones managing to tear Wrath away from Black Adam while Cap, Mary, and Freddy took advantage of the man's disorientation.

Marvel felt his magic coil up like a spring, ready to uncurl inside him- it was the one power his siblings didn't have. They may all be owners of a throne at the Rock of Eternity, but only _he_ was its true Champion.

_"FRAECUTOS ENTRAPTA!"_ he yelled, launching tendrils of golden magic towards the Egyptian. The golden cords wrapped themselves around Adam, pinning his arms to his sides and causing him to cry out- though whether that was from rage or pain, Cap couldn't be sure.

Adam growled, shifting his body in an attempt to tug his arms free. He pulled against Captain Marvel's grip, causing the cord to slip in his hands. "Hit him already!" the raven growled, Freddy and Mary sharing a look before they launched themselves at Adam. 

Adam dodged Freddy's wobbly punch, only to move right into Mary's path- she slammed her fist into his gut, making the man gasp and cough. Cap tugged against the cords, trying to keep Adam in place as his brother and sister tried to land more hits on him.

"Come on, guys, this isn't _easy_ , you know!" He said through a tight jaw, holding the reins tightly. Casting the entrapment spell was hard enough, it was even harder holding back someone who matched his strength and then some. 

"Don't get your spandex in a twist!" Mary replied with a smirk, dodging a kick from Adam and distracting the man for long enough that Freddy was able to land a punch square on his jaw.

Adam was knocked out of Cap's grip, spiraling through the air. The magical coils wrapped tightly around him disintegrated once they left the demigod's hands, freeing Adam's arms from his sides. Marvel's eyes flared gold as his fists tightened.

"My turn," he growled, charging Black Adam as lightning encircled his muscular form. Adam's head whipped towards Marvel as the last moment, eyes widening when the man's fist connected with his face. Marvel followed him mas he was knocked back, landing multiple punches on the man before finally bringing his fists together and slamming them down on Adam's chest. He sent the Egyptian rocketing down towards the streets, slamming into the asphalt below with a thunderous crack.

Marvel touched down on the ground, landing a few feet away from Lantern's force field. He ignored the muffled roaring from the Sins inside as well as the eyes he knew were on him as he walked up to Adam. "You're outnumbered, Adam. It's time to give up."

The man in black snarled, breathing heavily from the crater he lay in. "Foolish...boy..." he said with a glare as Captain Marvel came closer. Adam suddenly grinned, lightning crackling in his dark eyes. "You're...forgetting something..." he breathed. 

_"SHAZAM!"_

Captain Marvel's eyes widened, head whipping up towards the sky before throwing himself out of the way of a magical lightning bolt. He landed on the street with a grunt, turning over and scrambling backward and up to stare at the fading light. With the light gone and air electric, he ran back towards the crater- only to find Adam gone.

"Damnit..." he said, hands curling into fists in frustration. Mary and Freddy landed behind him, looking into the crater. "He's gone. There's no telling where he went," Marvel said, glancing at Mary.

There was an echoed screech, and the trio glanced towards the contained sins- which were melting back into smoke and- shit, heading right for him.

"Not again!" Cap said, eyes widening as the creatures flew towards him and right into his chest. The demigod gasped, stumbling backward and coughing. "Oh Gods..." he muttered, holding his stomach as Freddy pat his shoulder. "I hate that so much..." he breathed.

"What the Hell was that?! Is Cap gonna go evil on us now?" Flash asked, eyes wide as he stared at the raven.

The man chuckled breathily. "No, no. I'm uh- I'm just the strongest connection to where those things belong, so they went through me to get back there," he said, taking in a deep breath and letting it out. "Okay, well uh, that's settled," he said, looking around.

"Time for a huddle-up."

"Voltage, you and Thunder help the cleanup crew with the heavy lifting," Cap said, glancing at Freddy and Pedro and switching immediately into work mode- he could deal with the League's presence in a moment. "Circuit Breaker, help them get everything back online," he said, nodding towards Eugene.

"Flashbang, I want you to check on civilians, make sure if anyone needs medical help that you run them to a hospital, okay?" He said, looking at Darla and raising his pitch slightly. "Mary- you and I will go over everything with the police, explain what's goin' on," he continued, eyes landing on Mary. 

"Alright, let's do it- meet back up at the lair," Cap continued, making a circular motion with his hand. His siblings nodded once and took off to do their respective jobs- leaving him alone with the League. Mary hung back for a moment before he gave her a smile, giving her an all-clear to go ahead and start without him.

"Uhh, thanks, for that, guys. I didn't know that F- Voltage was gonna call you in, but thanks for the help," he said, realizing that the two people he was- excitable and childish with the League while commanding and level-headed with his family- were colliding. It gave him a bit of a rush.

"You- you have an entire team of electric power rangers, dude," Flash said with wide eyes as Lantern's field fully came down. "Wha- like- who-"

Cap chuckled. "That's my family. My brothers and sisters."

He felt warmth coil in his chest at the thought. a couple of years ago, he never would have thought of them being so close to his heart- now, he wasn't sure what he'd do without them.

"Dude, why haven't you told us about them before!? We could totally use more than one of you out in the field!" Lantern asked with wide eyes and a smile. 

Cap smiled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well..." He was already stretching it by telling the League that they were his family- he didn't like to tell them a lot about his civilian life, it was easier to hide if they didn't know anything about him. He sighed- oh what the Hell.

"They actually got their powers from me. Uh- you see they- their forms are temporary," he said, feeling a spark in his mind and going with whatever Solomon suggested. "They aren't heroes full-time like me, and I'm weaker when they're powered up like that."

He hoped that wasn't too much info... it didn't give away to much, did it?

The League was quiet- he hated it when they were quiet, it usually meant he'd been obnoxious or had done something wrong. 

"Dude, you are one Hell of a leader," Flash said, breaking the tense silence.

"Oh, yeah, you had total Superman vibes goin' on," Green Arrow added.

Cap chuckled, glancing down the street to find his siblings working. "Right- well I should- I should go help," he said with a smile. "But really, thank you for your help."

"Wait, Captain," Batman said, stepping forward.

"What's up?"

"Black Adam. Where did he go?"

"I...don't know. But when he shows his face again, my family and I will be ready."

"I have no doubt."

\- - -

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this one's a weird amalgamation of the movie and the comics- we got the Shazamily and the League, but the League doesn't know about the Shazamily because they ONLY work in Fawcett and ONLY whenever there's a massive threat- so all together, the family's only worked together a handful of times. Cap joined the League a while back, like, 2 years before the time this fic takes place, and got his powers a couple of months before that.
> 
> So Billy's about 14 in this fic-- cause in this universe the weird janky movie timeline I got goin' on happened when he was 12.


End file.
